


A Short Study

by bedheadedhero



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and I'm nothing if not one to spoil my friends!, for konpeitopanic on twitter bc princey's a peach and deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedheadedhero/pseuds/bedheadedhero
Summary: Cyrus has never been apt to deciphering emotional data. He's all about books in the end...well, mostly. He cares about other things, he just has a bad habit of hyperfocusing...And then there's Ophilia, and she takes away his ability to focus on anything at all.Cyphilia for Princey!(it's Lief here buddy!)





	A Short Study

**Author's Note:**

> Me, spoil my friends with fanfic? You bet.
> 
> This is honestly a good and wholesome ship, and I wanted to write something for it. It's not my main Ophilia ship- Haanilia holds that honor- but it was fun to write for. I hope you'll give it a chance.

Cyrus had never dated much.

That was fine, really- not everyone was very interested in that sort of thing. He had been part of casual relationships here or there, most of which parted on pleasant enough terms once both parties decided they didn't want things to go anywhere serious. He was still on speaking terms with a previous partner as well.

The simple truth was that while he did have an interest in romance as a valid part of his life, he had always been monumentally _more_ interested in his studies. First as a student and then as a researcher and adjunct professor for a university.

And then he met Ophilia, who quite simply ruined everything.

She was a sophomore student, a nursing degree. She wasn't in any of his classes, as he taught mostly high level courses for people further into history majors, which was his department.

But she was struggling in her basic orsterran history class. Not quite keeping up with any of her classes, really. She seemed stressed, that was what Odette told him. She was Ophilia's history professor and a friend of her academic adviser.

“She could use a tutor,” Odette had said when she introduced them, “I know you have a little time in your schedule lately. Ophilia's not a bad student, she just has trouble keeping up...would you mind helping her?”

Of course he wouldn't, he'd said. They had shaken hands and scheduled a first meeting right there.

She was a little wisp of a thing, a pale girl from up north with fair hair and deep brown eyes. Very pretty, Cyrus decided. In an objective way, of course. He couldn't be bothered to tie himself up over it anyway- it was his job to teach her, not admire her.

He started by teaching her an organized note taking system and getting permission for her to record lectures from her professors. A good way to keep track of any information she couldn't get down in her notebook, he said.

Ophilia was actually very bright. Especially in her area of study. She was dedicated to helping people, nothing short of admirable in her kinder qualities. But her focus and study habits could use training, so that's what Cyrus helped her with most. They did practice essays- she had trouble structuring her writing- and went over her notes together. Highlight the major points, Expand on them more in a separate notebook to make sure she understood the material. She came out of most tutoring sessions a bit tired and frayed, but never once complained about it.

At some point, Cyrus couldn't be sure, she became a distraction.

He found himself losing focus recently. And it was Ophilia who was the root cause, though he knew she didn't realize it or even suspect that she was being a problem.

...Was it really a problem? Cyrus found himself leaning back in his office chair, troubled. He hadn't any bad thoughts about Ophilia at all. She hummed when she was pleased with how her work was going, she had a gentle disposition, a sunny smile that could probably dissipated actual rain clouds. So what was wrong?

Well, he couldn't stop thinking about any of that, for one thing. But also her hair- soft and straight. He found himself wanting to smooth down frayed flyways that always seemed to pop up when she was tired.

He stared too. When had he started doing that? Of course he had to monitor her, but she possessed such a good work ethic that there was hardly any need to keep a constant eye on her soft hands, pursed lips-

Cyrus stopped. He was going off on a trail he shouldn't go on.

The simple truth was that he was very much infatuated with her, and he hadn't any idea what to do.

“Quit.”

Cyrus paused over his tea. Odette was staring at him seriously.

“Pardon?” He said, “Odette, I know it's not quite appropriate to have feelings for a student, but-”  
“You're right, it's _really_ inappropriate.” Odette told him. She was already forty, like a sensible older sister. She always set him straight and though she could be a bit abrasive in her ways, she never meant any harm. So he heard her out.

“I'm not saying don't feel the way you do, Cyrus.” Odette said, “We can't always control what our hearts decide they find important. But it's also not going to get any easier for you to deal with this by spending _more_ time with her. Not to mention it's unethical.”  
Cyrus gripped his breakfast blend tea and sighed just slightly. She wasn't wrong.

“I see.” Was all he could say, “But what about her classes? She still struggles sometimes, and...”

“I can have her sign up with a grad student tutor.” Odette said, “Alfyn, maybe. He's a friend of yours isn't he? Great organizational skills in terms of his academia. Full scholarship in the medical program. They're from the same department and he's about her age.”

Cyrus nodded carefully, “He might not have as much time to help as I would, with the intensive nature of his courses, but...”

“Oh, stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Odette smiled wryly, “I'm not telling you to stay away from her, Cyrus. I just think that if you ever want to pursue her, your primary connection really shouldn't be that of teacher and student. That's all.”

Cyrus had to take a moment to absorb what Odette really meant, and once he made it over the analyzation hump his heart nearly stopped. Odette meant he should pursue her if he liked her- just not while still as her teacher.

“I'll have to think about it a bit.” He finally said, “But thank you for your advice, Odette.”

Odette gave him a sympathetic smile this time. He'd never been good at deciphering the emotions of others, though he was better with his own emotions than he let on.

“It will work out one way or another, Albright.” She said as they prepared to part, “You'll be okay.”

Still, by the time he'd made it back to his apartment, he'd decided Odette was right about one thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Ophilia's was a look of shock and confusion.

He usually escorted her from the train station to their usual study place at the university library. They both lived off of the campus, so it was routine by now to meet at the convenient spot that was the station and walk together.

“Change tutors?” She asked, “Why? Is something going on, professor?”

“Not...exactly.” Cyrus offered, “But you're doing much better, and I feel that a lighter routine will allow for you to be more sociable with your friends again. It's not that I don't enjoy your company, of course.”

Ophilia nodded. She was being guarded already. Cyrus felt his stomach twist just a little. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her.

But it was unethical and unhealthy, Odette had been right about that. He didn't want to do wrong by either himself _or_ Ophilia, so this was for the best.

“Who would I be studying with then...?” She asked.

“A medical student. Alfyn Greengrass, do you know him?”

Ophilia blinked. Her eyes lit with recognition, and a slight sense of relief. “I do. We're just acquaintances through a mutual friend of ours, Therion. Though he always has seemed a bit too carefree...”

Cyrus chuckled. “He's actually prone to overworking himself without someone around to remind him to rest. A mutual flaw of ours. ...He said he'd be happy to help you, though, if you didn't mind it.”

Ophilia seemed less troubled knowing that it was someone she was familiar with, but a tint of sadness still cloaked her. Cyrus felt that like a knife.

“Professor,” Ophilia started.

“Cyrus.” Cyrus corrected, “I...would rather you not refer to me as your teacher anymore.”

Confusion and hurt circled on Ophilia's face. Cyrus felt guilt crash into his chest. Oh, he hated that wrinkle in her brow. Would that he could kiss it away, but that would be a touch too impulsive. So instead, he gently took her hand.

“Make no mistake, Ophilia, I...” _care for you deeply_ was the first instinct, but perhaps he didn't want to let on to his true feelings just yet.

Until this was over, he wouldn't feel comfortable 'making a move' so to speak. Ophilia should have the option to turn him down comfortably if she wanted to. He would wait a little longer.

“...consider you a friend.” He finished. The hurt ebbed out of Ophilia immediately and the knot in his stomach untied itself with relief.

“I simply don't want my friends to call me too formally.” He continued, “I'm not tenured or any other such thing, and once I finish this next doctorate I may be moving on to another job.”

He was studying to finish his second one, after all. He had one in linguistics already- history was his current field of study.

And it was true. He was planning to pursue a permanent teaching job in Atlasdam after his stay at the university concluded. Atlasdam was his hometown, so he would be near his parents and siblings, and he had always felt more at home with them than anywhere else.

“I see.” Ophilia said with a sigh, “All right. I understand. I'm glad it's not something I did.”

“Perish the thought.” Cyrus said- clearly but gently, “Ophilia, you are simply a delight to be around. Never think I could dislike you.”

Ophilia flushed a pretty pink. Cyrus' hear leaped a little, but she did tend to have an easy blush, especially since the turn of the semester. Perhaps it was the warmer weather not yet bled out from summer into fall.

“Well then, that's settled.”

He let go of her hand, “All said and done, I would of course be happy to continue seeing you, though not as teacher and student anymore.”

Ophilia offered a small smile, but the warmth it spread through him could fuel him through three winters.

“Of course, Pro-”

She stopped, and her eyes were overcome with something Cyrus couldn't read. But it was soft and gentle as she corrected herself. “Of course, Cyrus.

Cyrus found himself smiling warmly. “Wonderful, then. I've a video call with my younger brother in an hour, though, so I'm afraid we'll have to part ways for now. Shall I see you again soon?”

Ophilia smiled. “Yes, of course.”

“Until then, Ophilia.”  
He held out his hand for her to shake. She took it, but the next action left him whirling.

She pulled, stepped in, bounced onto her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

“Don't wait too long to call me.” She murmured before she backed away, then with a pink face she turned and scuttled away.

Cyrus was in disbelief, but he slowly absorbed it. By the time he realized it had actually happened he was unlocking his front door, insipid smile on his face.

As he started up his laptop to speak to his brother, he exhaled deeply. “Have I got a story for you, Kent.” He told him with a laugh.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait too long to ask for that date after all.

 


End file.
